TNA Frontline
The TNA Front Line (also spelled TNA Frontline) was a babyface alliance in the professional wrestling promotion Total Nonstop Action (TNA). History Background On the October 23, 2008 episode of Impact Kurt Angle, Sting, Booker T and Kevin Nash formed a villainous group called the The Main Event Mafia claiming that they were fighting for respect from the younger stars of TNA. Formation The following week Samoa Joe and A.J. Styles asked the younger talent in TNA to join them against the Main Event Mafia, they were soon joined by many of the younger stars. At this point, they were called the TNA Originals. Later in the event Kurt Angle had a Match with Abyss, after the match Angle attacked him but Matt Morgan came to aid Abyss. Booker T and Kevin Nash then came to help Angle, and A.J. Styles, Samoa Joe and the other members of the Front Line came out to help Morgan and Abyss. Initially gaining the upper hand, they were attacked by Scott Steiner who was revealed to be the fifth member of the Main Event Mafia. At Turning Point 2008 A.J. Styles was defeated by Sting in the main event and Samoa Joe was defeated by Kevin Nash. Another match at the event was Christian Cage (who had refused to join sides with either the Main Event Mafia or the Younger Stars) against Booker T. The stipulation was that if Christian Cage lost than he would have to join the Main Event Mafia. Christian Cage did lose but he was attacked by the Main Event Mafia who said it was because he was planning to leave TNA. Because of this, Christian Cage's real life friend Rhino joined the younger talent, becoming leader and changing the name to The TNA Front Line. Rhino and the Main Event Mafia began to try and recruit Team 3D. Team 3D appeared to join the Main Event Mafia but turned face by double crossing the Mafia and jumping them along with TNA Front Line leaders Samoa Joe, A.J. Styles, and Rhino. They also attempted to put former ally Kurt Angle through a table. All of the Front line members have been attacked by the Main Event Mafia, Samoa Joe, Brother Ray, A.J. Styles and Petey Williams (kayfabe) being injured. They made alliances with other wrestlers, primarily Mick Foley, Jeff Jarrett and Abyss. Petey Williams was released from TNA, thus removing him from the Front line. Since this time Team 3D has moved on to a feud with Beer Money. The Motor City Machine Guns have turned heel and returned to competing in the tag team division along with Consequences Creed and Jay Lethal, while ODB has had no affiliation with the group since its formation and has returned to feuding with The Beautiful People and Awesome Kong, Rhino has not been seen with the group since losing to Sting and Eric Young moved on to a feud with Danny Bonaduce. Members *A.J. Styles *Alex Shelley *Chris Sabin *Christopher Daniels *Consequences Creed *Eric Young *Jay Lethal *Samoa Joe *Brother Devon *Brother Ray *ODB *Petey Williams *Rhino Notable allies *Jeff Jarrett *Mick Foley Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Legends Championship (1 time) – A.J. Styles **TNA X Division Championship (2 times) – Eric Young (1) and Alex Shelley (1) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed (1) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) –Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) –The Motor City Machineguns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley) See also *The Main Event Mafia External links * Profile TNA Front Line, The Category:Teams and stables Category:2008 debuts Category:2009 disbandments